futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Valley Heights Secondary School
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Valley Heights Secondary School will become the Magnetic North Pole for the Singularity in Norfolk County, Ontario, Canadamerica by the middle of the 21st century. While other schools struggle with funding issues and maintaining their building, Valley Heights has managed to beautify their yard, install solar panels all over their roof and become more environmentally friendly while dealing with government cutbacks. Most courses can be taken on-line from anywhere there is an Internet connection; except for a few elective courses like physical education, wood shop, auto shop and home economics class. In 2019, Valley Heights Secondary School was slash-dotted by secular liberalists, agnostics, atheists and North American scientists alike for having the "most modern cirriculum" in Southwestern Ontario. Proms can be attended by either heterosexual or homosexual couples (in 2023, there were two prom queens and there were two prom kings in 2024). Dr. Marlene VanGoethem and her brother Evelyn were asked to attend this high school in 2034 but ultimately declined. The lack of geographic restrictions involved in the on-line education meant that any teenager with broadband Internet could attend on-line courses at Valley Heights Secondary School (regardless of the geographic location that he lived in the world). History General history Exceeding even Holy Trinity Catholic School in technological capacity, it will receive a $500 billion grant from companies that produces in vitro meat, nanorobotics, and nanomedicine. Due to its importance in Southern Ontario's role in the Singularity, Valley Heights changes its learning model from a teacher-led class model to a student-led class model. This would allow a Valley Heights Secondary School student to initate the question that would later become the primary component in finding a cure for autism. In a province-wide test consisting of math, science, and readings skills, Valley Heights has beaten major secondary schools of its calibur in places like Toronto, Hamilton, Windroit, and Brantford for ten years in a row. Since 2023, the Atheist and Agnostic Society of Haldimand-Norfolk-Brant has hosted bi-monthly meetings at Valley Heights Secondary school. Nearly 70% of its members are Valley Heights Secondary School students between the ages of 18 and 21. Calling themselves the "Valley Heights Cabal," these members have the distinct pleasure of defending secular liberalism from their paternalistic foes. New courses added in 2025 include nanotechnology, basic Japanese, Mandarin, advanced environmental studies, Eastern studies, computer science, in vitro agriculture, genetic engineering, basic astronaut training, and space colony skills. Courses removed after the 2024 season included wood shop, 20th century Canadian history (replaced by 20th and 21st century Canadian history), survival training (introduced in the 2011-12 school year), and parts of science class dealing with the relativity theory. After realizing that certain games can improve mental co-ordination, games were re-allowed in the library along with Wikipedia and lighter forms of world beat music for the children of the post-rock generation to relax to. Chinese language courses would become mandatory by 2044 due to increased trade with Chinese corporations. It helps to know that mainland China became completely capitalist by July 2029 due to demands from Hong Kong residents. Port Dover Composite School would become one of the fatalities of government cutbacks in the 2010s; officially closing on January 31, 2013 due to funding and demographics issues. Simcoe Composite School and Waterford District High school would officially join PDCS as defunct high school five years later on January 31, 2018. Sadly, VHSS would close their doors in 2092 due to the fact that the virtual high schools offered better course material directly through Wikipedia. Top ten Internet sites viewed at VHSS This list is current as of October 1, 2040 # Google # English Wikipedia # Twitter # YouTube # LifeAfterFacebook.com # Fifa.com # Yahoo Search # Classic Angry German Kid Videos # Official Grand Theft Auto XX Web Site # Encyclopedia Britannica Category:Scenario Category:Education Category:RyansWorld Category:Canadamerica